Futurecard Buddyfight: Future Light
by SacretSword
Summary: Set three years before Season 1 of Buddyfight, the story focuses on Shu Takaya, a young Buddyfighter who studies at Aibo Academy and is also a Buddy Police Officer. With his Gaigrander deck, what sort of fights and people will Shu meet? Well, you just have to see for yourself. Now, it's time to raise the flag!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everyone, my name is SacretSword, but you call me Sacret._

 _Now, this fanfic is called Futurecard Buddyfight: Future Light, which is a prequel before season 1, as FL takes place 3 years before the anime._

 _Now, there will be some OCs, like the Future Light protagonist, Shu Takaya. You will know more about him when you read the fanfic, as I don't want to spoil things_

Anyway, let's RAISE THE FLAG!

Buddyfight, a revolutionary card game that allows a fighter and monster to be buddies and fight together and challenge those that oppose them. Now then, get ready to raise the flag!

"*panting* Excuse me! Coming through!" A young boy with blue hair and green eyes says, as he runs through a busy crowd in the shopping mall

"Man, it sure is packed in there..." The boy, who is 10, says as he opens a bottle of water and chugs it all in gulp

The boy checks the time and he makes a shocked face, as if he got an F in a test "Oh no! I'll be late!" The boy sprints on to an important location

Monologue: "I'm Shu Takaya, a Hero World user. Right now, I got the biggest thing that has happened in my life, today, I have the chance of becoming a Buddy Police Officer, like my cousin, Tasuku Ryuenji"

As soon as Shu finishes his monologue, he hits the entrance of the Buddy Police HQ and splats to the ground

"Oh, you're just in time, Shu" A boy with Blue hair and Red eyes says to Shu

"Oh, hey cousin" Shu greets his cousin as he quickly gets up to his feet

"So, you're ready?" Tasuku asks Shu

"Of course! I'm really pumped up!" Shu exclaims with enthusiasm in his tone of voice

"Great. Follow me then" Tasuku says as he walks off ahead inside the BP HQ

Shu follows Tasuku, as they go inside the elevator, Tasuku pushes a button, which causes the elevator to descend

-Episode 1: The burning hero! Gaigrander!-

The elevator stops moving, the doors open us, which presents the two an empty Buddyfight arena

"Wow...didn't know that the Buddy Police had a place like this..." Shu's eyes light up in excitement, which causes Tasuku to smile

"Alright, it's your first fight in a while against me, Shu" Tasuku exclaims a fact that makes Shu sigh

"That's cause you're better than me..." Shu drops his shoulders in embarrassment

Then, a huge green dragon with a few armor pieces and a blade on its head appears next to Tasuku

"There's no need to be upset, Shu"

"I guess you're right, Jack..." Shu smiles slightly at Jack's comment

"Anyway, why don't we start the fight" Tasuku goes to the other end of the Arena

"Alright, let's do this!"

Shu and Tasuku take out their Core Deck Cases, as they prepare for a fight neither fighters will forget; with determined looks on their faces, neither of them want to lose this fight

Shu throws his Core Deck in the air "The hero with many powers appears to fight evil for Justice!" Shu catches his Core Deck Case and it turns into a red gauntlet, that goes from his fingers to his shoulder and a blue crystal on the top of his hand "Luminize! Hero Revolution!" As soon as Shu says this, 6 cards appear in front of him

"Gather, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Luminize'" As Tasuku says this, a Yellow saucer like thing hovers next to him, with 6 cards appearing in front of him

"It's time to raise the flag!" Both players say in unison

Shu: "I fight for Hero World!"

Tasuku: "I fight for Dragon World!"

Shu: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Tasuku: 10 LP; Gauge: 2 R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Shu: "I'll take the first move. Charge and draw!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and call to the center! Gaigrander 02!"

A man with black armor and a blade that emits a blue light is on his right hand appears

Gaigrander 02: "I will make you think about challenging us"

Shu: "I activate Gigrander 02's ability. I get to search for a Gaigrander card from my deck and add it to my hand" Shu puts his left hand on the crystal and a card appears, which he puts it in front of him

Shu: "Okay Gaigrander 02! Attack the fighter!"

Gaigrander 02: "Understood" Gaigrander 02 jumps and is approaching Tasuku, which Tasuku crosses his arms and he gets hit

Tasuku: 10 LP - 8 LP

Shu: "That's the end of my turn"

Shu: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Gaigrander 02 L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Tasuku: 8 LP; Gauge: 2 R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Tasuku: "Not bad, you've improved quite a lot since we last fought" Tasuku says as he praises Shu

Shu: "Thanks"

Tasuku: "Now... Let's go work!" Tasuku says with confidence in his voice

Tasuku: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Tasuku: "I call to the left, Jarmadhar Dragon"

A green dragon with red blades on both arms and some armor appears

Tasuku: "Then I call to the center, Latale Shield Dragon"

A small, orange dragon with sharp blades on its helmet and chest piece appears

Tasuku: "And then I cast! Dragonic Flame!" Tasuku launches a large fireball at Gaigrander 02, which causes it to be destroyed

Shu: "Oh no!"

Tasuku: "Now then! Jarmadhar! Latale! Attack the fighter!"

Both dragons rush at Shu and hit him successfully, causing Shu to groan in pain

Shu: "Gh!"

Shu: 10 LP - 6 LP

Tasuku: "That's my turn over"

Shu: 6 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Tasuku: 8 LP; Gauge: 3 R: Empty C: Latale Shield Dragon L: Jarmadhar Dragon; Item: None; Hand: 4

"Those two are really trying their hardest, Commander I" a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, red hat and the female Buddy Police Officer outfit says, paying full attention to their fight on the screen

"*nods* With Shu's talents, he can be well suited to become and Buddy Police Officer like Tasuku" a short man with black hair, glasses that cover his eyes and a different Buddy Police outfit says, who is sitting on a chair

"Shu Takaya, a Hero World user who's deck mainly focuses on the Gaigrander's, very powerful heroes that have many different forms" The woman says, looking at Shu's data on a tablet

"That is correct. Let's hope he has what it takes to beat Tasuku now" Commander I says, as he also pays attention to the fight

Shu: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "Okay! Here's goes!" Shu shouts as he holds out a card

Tasuku: "So he did take that card..." Tasuku whispers to himself

Shu: "1 Pay one gauge and I Buddy transform!"

Bright and dangerous looking flames cover Shu entirely, engulfing him in them.

Shu: "Haaaaahhh!" Shu shouts as he blasts the flames away from him, disappearing into nothingness before they hit the monsters and Tasuku

Shu is in Orange armor, with flames coming out his head, hands and arms; emitting a powerful light from the flames

Shu: "Gaigrander 01!" Shu exclaims the name of his transformation

Shu: 6 LP - 7 LP

Shu: "Then I call to the right! Cyber Police, Commander Gale!"

A monster with a cape and a blue crystal on its chest appears; with its arms crossed

Gale: "It's time for our hearts to burn!"

Shu: "Then I pay 1 life and cast! Arduous Training!"

Shu: 7 LP - 6 LP

Shu: "This spell increases the power and the critical of a card I have transformed!"

Jack: "Tasuku..." Jack says quietly, as he looks worried for his buddy, Tasuku

Shu: "Currently, with the Arduous Training ability and Commander Gale's ability, Gaigrander 01 has...10 Thousand Power, a Critical of 3 and Penetrate!" As soon as Shu finishes saying the current stats of his item, he jumps and punches Latale Shield Dragon

Shu: "Penetrate!" Shu jumps at Tasuku and punches him in the gut

Tasuku: "Agh!" Tasuku groans as he gets hit unexpectedly

Tasuku: 8 LP - 5 LP

Shu: "Commander Gale! Attack the fighter!"

As Shu gives his command to Commander Gale, he jumps and punches Tasuku in the gut, as Shu has when he attacked with Gaigrander 01

Tasuku: "Gh!"

Tasuku: 5 LP - 3 LP

Tasuku: "Not bad, but-" Before Tasuku finishes his sentence...

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

Flames that are much brighter engulf Shu, which the flames get absorbed and the armor has changed in appearance; flames coming out of the armor, emitting a light from the outlines of its body

Shu: "Gaigrander, 'Finish Form'!" Shu shouts yet again

Shu: "This will finish you off!"

Tasuku smiles at Shu's determination to win

Shu: "Hya! Flame Explosion!" Shu jumps really high up and punches Tasuku

Tasuku: "I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" A shield with a green dragon on it appears in front of Tasuku, blocking Shu's finishing attack

Shu: "Oh no!"

Tasuku: "That was a close one"

Tasuku: 3 LP - 4 LP

Shu: 6 LP; Gauge: 1; R: Cyber Police, Commander Gale C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander, "Finish Form" ; Hand: 3

Tasuku: 4 LP; Gauge: 3 R: None C: None L: None; Item: None; Hand: 3

Tasuku: "Here goes! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Tasuku holds out a card and throws it to the right "i pay one gauge and I Buddycall to the right! Jackknife Dragon!"

Jack forcefully pushes the flag down into the ground, flying around before landing on the right zone

Tasuku: 4 LP - 5 LP

Tasuku: "Then I cast! Dragonic Charge! It increases my gauge by two"

Shu makes a surprised look, knowing full well what Tasuku is planning

Tasuku: "Then I call to the center! Bronze Shield Dragon!"

A dragon that resembles a triceratops with bronze plating that surrounds the head appears on the left side of Tasuku

Tasuku: "Then I cast! Dragonic Grimoire!"

A stone slab appears in front of Tasuku, which then it turns into 3 cards

Shu: "This is bad..." Shu says as he starts to get concerned

Shu: "Hang on...as long as he doesn't have that card, I should be fine" Shu smiles to himself, hoping that luck is on his side

Tasuku: "I pay two gauge and cast! Dragon Crush!"

A blue dragon appears from the card, charging at Shu, which bites him and the Armor gets destroyed

Shu: "Oh no!" Shu's face turns from happiness into worry

Tasuku: "Now then! Bronze Shield, Jack! Attack Shu!"

Both of Tasuku's monsters head at Shu, with Bronze Shield Dragon's attack connecting

Shu: "Agh!"

Shu: 6 LP - 5 LP

Jack: "Blade Terminate!" The blade on Jack's head pops forward and he slashes at Shu

Shu: "I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Shu rolls out of the way from Jack's attack and he sighs in relief

Shu: 5 LP; Gauge: 1; R: C: Cyber Police, Commander Gale Empty L: Empty; Item: None ; Hand: 2

Tasuku: 4 LP; Gauge: 3 R: Jackknife Dragon C: Bronze Shield Dragon L: None; Item: None; Hand: 2

"What do you think of the fight so far, Stella?" Commander I asks the woman

"So far, Tasuku has the advantage. He has Bronze Shield Dragon, which will be difficult for Shu to crack" Stella analyses the situation of the fight on the screen

"Hm...I think that Shu has something up his sleeve..." Commander I watches carefully, wondering what Shu will do next

Shu: "I draw...Charge and Draw..."

Shu looks at the that he drew and his eyes go wide and then he smiles

Tasuku: "Hm?" Tasuku makes a curious face, wondering what Shu has drawn

Shu: "I pay one gauge and cast! It's time to get serious!"

The card disappears from Shu's hand and he draws two more cards

Shu: "Then I cast! Hyper Energy!"

The card goes to the gauge and his gauge increases by four

Shu: "Then I pay one gauge and transform!"

Shu gets engulfed into flames and the armor of Gaigrander 01 appears on him yet again

Shu: "Then I call to the left! Gaigrander, 'Analyse Form'!"

A man in red and black with a wires attached to him, with a headset that is projecting holographic screens appears

Analyse: "Time to analyse our chances of winning...80 Percent!"

Shu: "then I pay one life and cast! Arduous Training!"

Shu: 5 LP - 4 LP

Shu: "Now then! Analyse Form! Attack after me, okay?"

Analyse: "Roger!"

Shu jumps on Bronze Shield and with a fist covered in flames, punches it through the back and Bronze Shield disappears "Penetrate!" Shu jumps at Tasuku and drop kicks him

Tasuku: "Gh!"

Tasuku: 4 LP - 1 LP

Analyse: "Seems like my analysis was correct!"

As Analyse form attacks Tasuku, he throws the card in front of himself and it turned Shu's face into pure horror

Tasuku: "I cast! Green Dragon Shield!"

The attack from Analyse from gets nullified and it causes it to back away from Tasuku

Shu: "No way..."

Tasuku: 1 LP - 2 LP

Shu: "Gh! Commander Gale!"

Commander Gale jumps and punches Tasuku in the gut

Tasuku: "Tch!"

Tasuku: 2 LP - 1 LP

Shu: "That's the end of my turn..." Shu says in a disappointment tone

Shu: 5 LP; Gauge: 1; R: Cyber Police, Commander Gale C: None Gale Empty L: Gaigrander, "Analyse Form" ; Item: Gaigrander 01 ; Hand: 0

Tasuku: 1 LP; Gauge: 3 R: Jackknife Dragon C: None L: None; Item: None; Hand: 1

Tasuku: "Here goes! Draw! Charge and draw!"

Tasuku: "Okay Jack! Attack Shu!"

Jack nods and the blade pops forward, as he flies towards Shu again

Jack: "Blade Terminate!" Jack slashes Shu two times

Shu: "Aghhh!"

Shu: 4 LP - 1 LP

Tasuku: "Final Phase!"

Shu: "No way...he got that card..."

A dragon hand with sharp nails appears from the sky, putting its hand in a volcano, to pull out a sword that is held by chains, which are easily broken through

Tasuku: "Impact!" Tasuku shouts as he holds a card in the air, with the massive blade that is held by a large, scaly dragon hand behind him

Tasuku: "Gargantua...Punisher!" The sword swings down at a very fast speed at Shu, who has a face of a man who is scared of life

Shu: "Ahhhhhh!" Shu gets hit by the sword, which cause the Hero World flag to disappear

Shu: 1 LP - 0 LP

Announcement: "Game Over! Winner, Tasuku Ryuenji"

The gigantic blade and the monsters except for Jack disappear, as Tasuku approaches Shu to help him up

"You okay there, Shu?" Tasuku asks the boy, who's eyes are covered by his hair

"I'm...so amazed!" Shu shouts loudly, which caused Tasuku to jump

"Your Gargantua Punisher is so amazing! I've never seen anything like that before!" Shu talks loudly, with his eyes lit up in joy

"Hehehe" Tasuku giggles a bit

"I've come to a conclusion now..." Commander I watches on as the two boys are still talking, with Shu mostly blabbering on about Gargantua Punisher

"What is it, Commander I?" Stella wonders on the decision

"I'm gonna make Shu Takaya...an official Buddy Police Officer" Commander I says in a cheerful tone

"The boy is just like Tasuku, no doubt about it"

"I see...so that's why you wanted him to join, correct?" Stella becomes curious, as Commander I pays no attention to Stella, as he continues to watch the boys, smiling in the process

-The End of Episode 1-

Authors Note: For those that have reached up to this point, thank you for reading my first ever fanfic. Please tell me if I have done we'll and tell me if I need to do any improvements. Now, I will be posting Episode 2 soon, so if you're excited, then great! Anyway, until then


	2. Chapter 2 (Repost)

_Hey guys, Sacret here! I would like to thank you all for reading the first episode of Future Light_! I really appreciate it

Now, I will say that I will be uploading more types of Fanfics soon, so expect seeing different types of content

Anyway, it's time to raise the flag!

* * *

Buddyfight, a revolutionary card game that allows a fighter and monster to be buddies and fight together and challenge those that oppose them. Now then, get ready to raise the flag!

"Hehehe..." A dark figure, who is in a dark room, with just a computer monitor emitting the only source of light

"Finally, I have built a deck that will finally beat that guy...he will soon realise to never underestimate me" the dark figure makes a sinister smile, imagining himself winning against someone

-Episode 2: What!? A Generic Diety Emperor!-

*snoring*

"Shu! Wake up or else you'll be late!" A woman in her thirties shouts loudly in a house

"Ugh...5 more minutes, mom..." Shu groans in his sleep

Then, Shu's mother kicks the door open with so much force, that it made Shu wake up in reflex and fall off his bed

"I'm awake!" Shu says with fear in his voice

"*sigh* How many times have you've been like this...I know you have become a Buddy Police Officer, but it doesn't mean that you should slack off" Shu's mother tells off Shu

"Hehe...sorry" Shu laughs it off, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

-Flashback-

"Congratulations Shu Takaya. Welcome to the Buddy Police" Commander I congratulates Shu, as Stella hands Shu a Buddy Police Officer outfit that looks similar to Tasuku's

"Thanks a lot, Commander I!" Shu thanks Commander I, with excitement in his voice

"Congrats Shu. We'll be working together from now on" Tasuku also congratulates Shu, extending his hand towards him

"Thanks cousin" Shu grabs Tasuku's hand and they shake their hands together

"With your skills and your commitment to fight, you will be an excellent Buddy Police Officer for us, no doubt about it" Commander I notifies some positives about Shu

"Hehe, no need to say these kinds of things" Shu says in embarrassment

-Flashback End-

"Anyway, I gotta ready now" Shu quickly springs up to his feet and changes into his usual clothes; a white t-shirt, a black jacket with flame designs on it, black jeans and red shoes with flames on it

"See ya later mom!" Shu sprints out of his room then his house and he runs to the school he goes to, Aibo Academy

"*sigh* he forgot his breakfast and lunch..." Shu's mom sighs

Unlike his cousin, Shu doesn't go to the same school that Tasuku goes, as instead, Shu goes to Aibo Academy, one of the most popular Buddyfight schools in Cho-Tokyo

"Man, I wish I had a Buddy Skill..." Shu says to himself, wishing that he had some mode of transportation

Shu quickly sees other people; some younger than him and some similar or older than Shu himself

"Here we are" Shu quickly gets to the escalator and breathes as if he ran a very long marathon

"I finally got ya!" a guy who looks like the same age as Shu; who has white hair, purple eyes, with glasses and has bags under his eyes and wears a blue shirt with a Robo Deity monster on it, green shorts and black sneakers shouts at Shu

"Oh great..." Shu sarcastically says

"Shu Takaya! I challenge you to a Buddyfight right now!" The guy takes out his gray Core Deck Case shouts, challenging Shu with hate in his eyes

"Not now Benkei..." Shu gets to the top of the escalator and walks towards the Aibo Academy school building, while Benkei makes a angry look

"You're just scared, aren't ya!?" Benkei rants at Shu

"Well..." Shu looks at Benkei with a disappointment look on his face "You do realise we got lessons first, right?"

Benkei makes a shocked face and looks away, fidgeting "He's right...how could I forget..."

Benkei looms back at Shu and points at him "Alright! I challenge you to a Buddyfight after school! You better be ready!" Benkei runs past Shu; tripping sometimes in the process

Shu sweatdrops and sighs "Why me...why does he pick on me all the time..."

"Hey Shu-Senpai!" A boy shouts loudly to get Shu's attention

The boy looks younger than Shu, who has orange eyes, red and black hair, a red shirt with the sun on it and red shorts and white shoes

"Hey Gao, how are you?" Shu asks Gao

"I'm great, Shu-Senpai. I saw that Benkei-Senpai is picking a fight against you again, right?" Gao asks Shu

"Yup...he is, for the 50th time now..." Shu sighs in disappointment

"Well, you should be able to beat him, easily!" Gao says cheerfully, cheering up Shu in the process

"Hehe, thanks Gao. Anyway, we better get to lessons now"

"Right!" Gao exclaims

Both Shu and Gao enter the school building, changing their normal shoes for school shoes, putting their phones in their lockers and they head straight to their respective classrooms

-Timeskip-

A massive crowd of students of Aibo Academy is seated in a stage; they surround a massive Buddyfight Stage, which looks like it was made in the medieval times

Then, both Shu and Benkei get lifted up to the Buddyfight stage, with Benkei having a huge robot behind him

"So you've changed your buddy, huh..." Shu looks at Benkei's buddy monster, which is a really massive, red robot, who is holding a gray blade

"Yup! It's Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor" Benkai introduces his buddy monster

"No then, let's get started!" Shu exclaims, ready to Buddyfight

"Not without me, you won't!" A girl's voice can be heard, stopping the fighters from starting

"Cause...wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" A girl with red hair, yellow goggles and is on a flying saucer, which has tentacles holding a camera appears

"For today's match, we have Shu Takaya, a Hero World user who has recently became a Buddy Police Officer, who is currently working with the Boy Wonder Cop himself, Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko introduces Shu, but mostly put emphasis on the name 'Tasuku Ryuenji'

"Today, his opponent is as usual, Benkei Haisha, who this time has a brand new buddy in the form of Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor!" Paruko announces Benkei and his massive buddy monster

"You can do this, Shu! Make this your 50th consecutive victory against him!" Gao cheers on Shu

"It'll be a difficult fight this one..." A guy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, a bandana tied around his forehead, with a orange shirt and a blue mechanics clothes says to Gao

"What do you mean by that, Baku?" Gao looks confused, wondering why the boy named Baku says that the fight will be difficult for Shu

"Benkei-Senpai is using GISAI Emperor, a very strong Battle Deity Robo monster. A Size 3, 8 thousand power, 5 thousand defense and has a critical of 2" Baku tells Gao the stats of Benkei's powerful looking buddy

"It also has a very powerful ability that you'll see soon" Baku takes a bite out of some popcorn

"Now, will both Buddyfighters Luminize their Core Deck Cases!" Paruko commands the fighters to Luminize

Shu throws his Core Deck in the air "The hero with many powers appears to fight evil for Justice!" Shu catches his Core Deck Case and it turns into a red gauntlet, that goes from his fingers to his shoulder and a blue crystal on the top of his hand "Luminize! Hero Revolution!" As soon as Shu says this, 6 cards appear in front of him

"The true robot deity of the world appears to vanquish those that oppose him!" Benkei's Core Deck Case turns into a gray ball with spikes on it "Luminize! Battle Deities!" As soon as Benkei says this, 6 cards appear in front of him

"Let's go! Buddyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Fight! Woohoo!" The audience that to cheer on the fighters

"It's time to raise the flag!" Both fighters shout in unison

"I fight for Dragon World!" GIZAI Emperor holds the Dragon World flag with honor

"I fight for Hero World!"

Shu: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Benkei: 10 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Benkei: "I'll go first! Charge and Draw!"

Benkei: "First, I Buddycall to the center, Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor![1]"

GIZAI Emperor forcefully spears the Dragon World flag on the ground and walks in big steps to the center

Paruko: "With a Buddycall, Benkei-Senpai recovers 1 Life Point!"

Benkei: 10 LP - 11 LP

* * *

Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor

Size 3, 8 Thousand Attack, 5 Thousand Defense, Critical of 2

World: Generic

Attribute: Battle Deity Robo

Abilities:

If you are [Ride] into this card, you can not call non- Battle Deity Robo monsters

[Counter] [Act] If this card is being attacked, you may discard a Battle Deity Robo from your hand. If you do, for this turn, this card gets [Counterattack]

[Ride] [Pay 3 Gauge]

* * *

Benkei: "I pay 3 gauge and I ride GIZAI Emperor!"

Benkei jumps and a latch on GIZAI Emperor opens; Benkei goes inside and has taken control of the robot

Paruko: "By paying 3 gauge, Benkei-Senpai activates the a Ride ability! This is bad news for Shu!"

Benkei: "Now then, let's start with this!"

GIZAI Emperor jumps and slashes his sword across Shu

Shu: "Argh!"

Shu: 10 LP - 8 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Paruko: "Benkei-Senpai starts off the match by dealing two damage at Shu-Senpai. Let's see how he will respond"

The audience watches on, wondering in curiosity on what will Shu do next

Shu: 8 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Benkei: 11 LP; Gauge 0; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor; Hand: 5

Announcer: "Your move!"

Shu: "okay! Let's go to work!" Shu says the Buddy Police Officer catchphrase

Shu: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and call to the left, Gaigrander 02![2]"

A man with black armor and a blade that emits a blue light is on his right hand appears

Gaigrander 02: "I'll make you regret challenging us again" Gaigrander 02 points it's blade at Benkei

Shu: "I activate Gaigrander 02's ability! I get to take one card with 'Gaigrander' in its name and add it to my hand!" Shu adds a card from his Core Deck Case and adds it to the cards that are floating on front of him

Shu: "Then I call to the right, Cyber Police, Heroic Blader[3]!"

A blue robot with an orange katana appears on the right side of Shu's field

Blader: "Heroic Blader, ready for duty!"

Shu: "Then..."

Benkei: "Ugh...what now..." Benkei starts to get irritated

Shu: "I pay one gauge and Buddy Transform!"

Bright and dangerous looking flames cover Shu entirely, engulfing him in them.

Shu: "Haaaaahhh!" Shu shouts as he blasts the flames away from him, disappearing into nothingness before they hit the monsters and Tasuku

Shu is in Orange armor, with flames coming out his head, hands and arms; emitting a powerful light from the flames

Shu: "Gaigrander 01![4]" Shu exclaims the name of his transformation

Shu: 8 LP - 9 LP

Paruko: "And there it is! Shu's main transformation, Gaigrander 01!" Paruko exclaims, with an energetic tone

Shu: "Now then! Gaigrander 02, attack Benkei!"

Gaigrander 02: "Understood!"

Gaigrander 02 jumps and slashes at GIZAI Emperor and hits him

Benkei: 11 LP - 9 LP

Benkei: "Gh! I activate GIZAI Emperor's ability! By discarding a Battle Deity Robo, I gain counterattack!"

GIZAI Emperor grabs Gaigrander 02 and pulls him and then with the silver sword, cuts Gaigrander 02 in half, causing it to disappear

Shu: "Dang it...okay Heroic Blader, let's link attack!"

Blader: "Alright!"

Shu and Heroic Blader jump and they attack Benkei at the same time

Benkei: "Oh no! I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!"

Paruko: "And he nullified it! With Blue Dragon Shield, not only it nullifies the attack, but it also gives Benkei-Senpai one gauge, which means that Shu has only dealt two damage this turn!" Paruko becomes shocked at the damage that Shu has dealt

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 9 LP; Gauge: 1; R: Cyber Police, Heroic Blader C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander 01; Hand: 5

Benkei: 9 LP; Gauge 1; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor; Hand: 3

"Man...it really is gonna be a hard battle... But I know that Shu-Senpai can win!" Gao watches the fight, wanting to see Shu beat Benkei for the 50th consecutive time

Announcer: "Your move!"

Benkei: "heh! You won't pull a One Turn Kill this time! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Benkei: "I pay one gauge and call to the right! Battle Deity Robo, Sky Dragon![5]"

A metallic dragon with many blue laser guns appears, flying around the right side of Benkei's field

Sky Dragon: "Let's see how what kind of pieces you are" the dragon growls, making Shu flinch a bit

Benkei: "Then I pay one gauge and call to the left! Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon![6]"

A blue dragon that has red eyes and is surrounded with blue spheres appears

Shu: "I move Heroic Blader to the center!"

Heroine Blader disappears from the right side of the stage and appears in front of Shu, still facing Benkei and his Battle Deity Robo's

Benkei: "Sky Dragon! Attack Heroic Blader!"

Sky Dragon flies at Heroic Blader, with Heroic Blader fighting back and trying to hit the silver dragon, but Sky Dragon wraps itself around Heroic Blader, which causes Blader to evaporate into cards

Benkei: "Alright! Azul Dragon, attack Shu!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

A green light emits around Shu, which covers him and then, green holographic screens appear around him, with Shu transforming again

Shu: "Gaigrander, 'Analyse Form'"![7]

Shu jumps and licks Azul Dragon away

Paruko: "What a play! By paying one gauge, during the opponents attack, Shu may transform into Gaigrander, 'Analyse Form'! With 6 thousand defense, Azul Dragon's attack power can't connect with its 5 thousand attack!" Paruko becomes ecstatic

Benkei: "Grr! Alright then, then I'll attack you myself!"

GIZAI Emperor jumps and goes to slash Shu with its Silver Blade with bravery

Shu: "I cast! It's here, the NEW Suit!"

Shu grabs the silver blade, thus stopping Benkei's final attack

Benkei: "Seriously!?"

Paruko: "Incredible! With that spell card, Shu increased his attack and defense by 2 thousand, but if he's transformed, he gets an additional 4 THOUSAND ATTACK AND DEFENSE!" Paruko becomes really excited at Shu's play

Announcer: "End of move"

Benkei: "Dammit! No damage!? Seriously!?" Benkei becomes really angry

Shu: 9 LP; Gauge: 0; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander, "Analyse Form"; Hand: 4

Benkei: 9 LP; Gauge 0; R: Battle Deity Robo, Sky Dragon C: Empty L: Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon; Item: Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor; Hand: 2

Announcer: "Your move!"

Shu: "Alright! I draw! Charge and draw!"

Shu: "First, I cast! Hyper Energy!"

Paruko: "With Hyper Energy, Shu gains four gauge! He's now currently at five!"

Shu: "Then I call to the right! Cyber Police, Assault Leader![8]"

A black robot with robot decals and a assault rifle appears

Assault Leader: "Awaiting your command, boss"

Shu: "Now! I pay one life and cast! Arduous Training!"

Shu: 9 LP - 8 LP

Paruko: "With Arduous Training, Shu increases his power by 5 Thousand Attack and his critical increases by one!"

Shu: "Okay Assault Leader, let's attack Benkei!"

Assault Leader: "Understood, boss"

Shu jumps up in the air, then dives past Benkei

Benkei: "Huh?" Benkei says in a confusing tone

Assault Leader shoots Benkei's robot many times

Benkei: "I active GIZAI Emperor's ability!" Benkei discards a card and he gets hit

Benkei: "Gh!"

Benkei: 9 LP - 7 LP

Benkei then cuts Assault Leader into many pieces before it disappears

Shu: "Take...this!" Shu jumps and goes to kick GIZAI Emperor with a powerful kick

Benkei: "I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!"

Paruko: "A wise choice to block that attack!"

Benkei: "Heh, you're not gonna win just yet"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

Flames that are much brighter engulf Shu, which the flames get absorbed and the armor has changed in appearance; flames coming out of the armor, emitting a light from the outlines of its body

Shu: "Gaigrander, "Finish Form!" [9]"

Paruko: "And there it is! Shu-Senpai's most powerful card, Gaigrander, 'Finish Form'!"

Shu: "Here goes!" Shu jumps up really high into the air

Shu: "Flame...Explosion!" Shu punches GIZAI Emperor with so much strength, that it pushes it into a wall, but luckily, no one got hurt

Benkei: "Great..."

Benkei: 7 LP - 4 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Benkei: "I'll make you pay for doing that" Benkei sounds irritated

Shu: 9 LP; Gauge: 4 ; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander, "Finish Form"; Hand: 3

Benkei: 4 LP; Gauge 0; R: Battle Deity Robo, Sky Dragon C: Empty L: Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon; Item: Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor; Hand: 0

Benkei: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Benkei: "Since he has analyse form in his hand, I might mans well go for a link attack" Benkei says to himself, thinking about a strategy

Benkei: "Alright! Azul, Sky! Link attack with me!"

Paruko: "Shu-Senpai better watch out! It's a triple link attack that is about to hit him for about 6 Critical!"

As the three monsters rush at Shu, he crosses his arms together and gets hit by all three attacks simultaneously

Shu: "Agggghhhhh!"

Shu: 9 LP - 3 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

"Come on Shu-Senpai, don't give up!" Gao excitedly cheers on for Shu, hoping that his cheering will help Shu

Shu: "Thanks Gao..." Shu says quietly to himself and he gets up

Shu: 3 LP; Gauge: 4 ; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander, "Finish Form"; Hand: 2

Benkei: 4 LP; Gauge 1; R: Battle Deity Robo, Sky Dragon C: Empty L: Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon; Item: Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor; Hand: 1

Shu: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Shu: "I call to the Right! Gaigrander 01!"

Gaigrander 01: "The hero of flames appears to fight justice!"

Shu: "Then I cast! Fighting for the sake of others!"

Paruko: "That spell works just like Dragonic Grimoire, which allows Shu-Senpai to discard his hand and to draw 3 new cards"

Shu: "Then I pay one life and cast! Arduous Training!"

Shu: 3 LP - 2 LP

Shu: "Okay! Let's do this!" Shu says with a determined tone

Shu jumps in front of Benkei, while charging up his fist with flames

Shu: "Flame Explosion!" Shu punches Benkei

Benkei: "I cast! Green Dragon Shield!"

Benkei: "Heh! You ain't beating me just yet!"

Paruko: "And Shu-Senpai was so close to winning, but Benkei-Senpai casted a Green Dragon Shield to nullify his winning attack!"

Benkei: 4 LP - 5 LP

Shu: "Okay Gaigrander 01, attack Benkei!"

Gaigrander 01: "Right!" Gaigrander 01 runs at Benkei at full speed

Benkei: "Are you blind!? Gaigrander 01 has less attack than my defense!"

Shu: "That's where I cast! It's here, the NEW suit!"

Gaigrander 01: "Burst Kick!"

Gaigrander 01 kicks Benkei's robot with a flaming kick into the head of the Emperor

Benkei: 5 LP - 3 LP

Benkei: "Even with that attack, I'm still in it!" Benkei starts to laugh, as if he has won the match

Shu takes final card in his hand and looks at it; with a smile on his face, he looks at Benkei

-Flashback-

"Here, this is for you" Tasuku hands a blank card with no art on it to Shu

"Huh? Why is it blank?" Shu makes a really confused look on his face

"You can make your own impact card with it. So think of something that will get you to victory" Tasuku smiles after telling Shu what to do

"Something that will get me to victory..."

-Flashback ends-

Shu: "Final Phase!"

Paruko: "Did he just say it or was I just hearing things!? Shu-Senpai just announced Final Phase!"

Shu: "This card can only only be cast if our centers are open...you have four life or less and I have transformed into a card with Gaigrander in its name..."

Benkei: "No way! He has met all of the conditions!" Benkei sounds really shocked, noticing that all of the conditions have been met

Shu: "I pay four gauge and cast!"

Shu gets covered in flames, with the flames traveling to his right hand, which he makes it into a gigantic flaming fist

Shu: "this will finish it!" Shu jumps up into the air, cocking his fist back

Shu then punches forward, which causes his to dive at Benkei at a very fast speed

Shu: "Vulcan...Flame Buster!"

Benkei: "NO WAY!"

Benkei gets hit and a huge explosion happens, with the Dragon World flag disappearing

Announcer: "Game Over! Winner, Shu Takaya"

Shu lands at his side of the field and his armor and the monsters disappear "Heh! That was fun!"

"And he has done it once again! With the odds stacked against him near the end, Shu-Senpai has won the match with his new impact, 'Vulcan Flame Buster!'"

The audience cheer for Shu, as if they wanted him to win from the start

"I still couldn't beat him...dammit..." Benkei sounds upset

"Hey Benkei!" Shu shouts loudly at Benkei

"Hm?" Benkei looks up at Shu, who has a smile on his face

"That was a great Buddyfight! Let's have another one like this again, okay?"

Benkei smiles slightly, as if he is happy to hear Shu's words

"Sure"

While the Audience are cheering for Shu, there was a viewer who was also watching from the stands

"He sure has done well, huh Tasuku" Tasuku's buddy monster, Jack says

"Yeah...he has done well, even if he was close to winning" Tasuku smiles at Shu's performance during his match

"Anyway, we need to go now. We have a job to do" Tasuku turns around and he leaves the stands to go work, with Jack following him

-End of Episode 2-

[Number] - First appearance of card in Fanfic

Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading Episode 2! Hope you like it! I will be posting Episode 3 soon, but firstly, I'll need to work on my other fanfic I'm working on right now. Anyway, until then!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Sacret here! I am back with yet another episode of Buddyfight: Future Light!

This time, I got something fun for this episode, where I'm gonna alter a few things up.

Now, if you guys remember, Gao had a brother, Yota Mikado. Now, if you have noticed that Gao was wearing different clothes from his usual ones in the anime, that's cause I thought of an idea that Yota would still be alive, but of course, he will be older.

Also, for those that have watched Buddyfight 100 (if not, slight spoilers), Yota will be using a Crimson Battler's deck, due to the fact that since he draws the Mighty Sun Fighter manga, a friend of mine told me to have him use Crimson Battlers and the fact that we had to think of a Buddy Monster he would have, so please don't get mad at me.

Anyway, with that out of the way...It's time to raise the flag!

"As you can see, to get the area of the triangle, you need to multiply the base and the height, then divide it by 2" the teacher tells her students on the equation of the area of the triangle

Unbeknownst to the teacher, a certain blue haired boy is asleep due to being fatigued from his job as the Buddy Police Officer...Shu Takaya

"*snoring*" Shu snores quietly

"Now then...Shu, what is the area of this triangle" the Teacher asks Shu, who she realises that he is asleep

Shu groggily opens his eyes, looking around and he notices that everyone is looking at him

"...Huh?" Shu asks in a confusing tone

"Good, you're awake now. I want you to answer this question here" the teacher says in a calm mood, not sounding angry at all

"Right..." Shu scratches the back of his head

-Episode 3: Which is Stronger!?: Fire or Sun?-

"*sigh* Another boring day as usual..." Shu sighs, lying down on a chair outside

"I wish I was at the Buddy Police Office, fighting criminals, not going to school and studying!" Shu sounds a bit annoyed, wanting to cure his boredom

"You sure sound bored, huh Shu" a boy with black and green hair, orange eyes, red shirt with a sun on it, blue jacket and blue pants

Shu gets up and looks at the boy "hey there, Yota-Senpai"

"Hey. You bored as always?" Yota asks Shu

"Yup. I enjoy fighting criminals more than anything else right now!" Shu makes a small rant

-Flashback-

Criminal: 10 LP; Gauge: 0; R: Empty C: Armorknight Black Drake [1]L: Empty; Item: Boulder Piercing Spear[2]; Hand: 3

Shu: 1 LP; Gauge: 1; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander 01; Hand: 4

Shu: "Great...he has wiped out my entire field with ease..." Shu sounding irritated

Shu: "Here goes! Draw! Charge and draw!" I cast, Hyper Energy!"

Shu: "I won't be able to break through Black Drake's defense of 8 thousand that easily..."

Shu: "I pay 2 gauge call the right, Gaigrander, "Finish Form"!

A man with red armor, with flames coming out of its body and have shining outlines everywhere on its body

Finish Form: "Woargh!"

Shu: "Then I call to the left! Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser![3]"

A man with white armor with red police lights, who is on a white motorcycle that also has red police sirens and green, neon wheels

Chaser: "Lightning Chaser, on patrol!" Lightning Chaser says, ready to receive a command

Shu: "Okay! Finish Form, Lightning Chaser, link attack the center!" Shu gives a command and points to the Criminal Fighter's Black Drake

Lightning Chaser charges forward at Black, hitting the high-defense monster with its neon wheels, before Finish Form is in the sky and punches the giant monster to the ground, making it disappear into cards

Finish Form: "Penetrate!" Finish Form lands on the ground and punches the Criminal Fighter with full force

Criminal: 10 LP - 7 LP

Shu: "Don't forget about me!" Shu heel kicks his opponent on the hips with so much force, that it makes the opponent fall to the ground

Criminal: 7 LP - 5 LP

Criminal: "Is that all you got!? Haha, you won't-" before the Criminal Fighter can finish his sentence, Shu holds a card, with the light from it blinding him "Gh!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform again!" The flames engulf Shu entirety, with him absorbing the flames and soon, the Criminal Fighter's face turns into shock as Shu has transformed into...

Shu: "Gaigrander, 'Finish Form!" Shu yells the name of his transformation

Shu jumps into the air, charging his fist with flames, ready to strike at any time

Shu: "Flame Explosion!" Shu comes crashing down, fist first at his opponent, with the area around them covered in dust from the ground

Criminal: 5 LP - 2 LP

Criminal: "*cough* You may have dealt damage to me, but you still haven't-" before he could finish his sentence

Shu: "Final Phase!" Shu exclaims Final Phase with confidence

Criminal: "No way!" The Criminal Fighter becomes shocked, knowing full well that the fight is over

Shu's body gets covered in flames so hot, it's heat could melt nearly everything around him with ease

Shu: "Impact!"

Shu jumps in the air, making the flames around him travel to his right hand, making turn into a gigantic flaming fist

Shu: "Vulcan..." Shu slowly says, cocking his rust backwards

Shu: "Flame Buster!" Shu punches forward, which causes him to dive at the fighter in front of him at a very fast speed, fist first

Criminal: "Aaaahhhh!" The criminal fighter screams in fear before getting hit, with an explosion occurring due to Shu's flaming fist

-Flashback ends-

"Man...that is the good life right now" Shu makes a bright smile, showing how happy he is to be a Buddy Police Officer

"From the look of your face, you're doing well" Yota says, looking at Shu

"Yeah, but i get bored easily now..." Shu sighs, after telling Yota the negative of being a Buddy Police Officer

"*laughs* well, if you're still bored, wanna have a Buddyfight later?" Yota challenges Shu, with him replying with a huge smile, with Yota giving him a thumbs up

-Timeskip-

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" Paruko says, appearing out of no where

"For today's match, we have an interesting match up! We have Shu Takaya, the 4th Grade student, who is also a currently well known Buddy Police Office" Paruko says, introducing Shu

"And his opponent is the 7th grader, Yota Mikado, who is a well experienced Buddyfighter, who uses Crimson Battlers!" Paruko introduces Yota, who is waving at the crowd, then he looks at Shu straight in the eyes

"Well, lets a fun battle, okay?" Yota says with a smile on his face, with high confidence in him currently

"Yeah, let's just have some fun, Yota-Senpai" Shu also smiles, ready to start the Buddyfight

"You can do this, Brother!" Gao shouts loudly, cheering on for his brother, with Yota giving a thumbs up at Gao

"Will both fighters luminize their decks, please?" Paruko asks the two fighters to luminize

Shu throws his Core Deck in the air "The hero with many powers appears to fight evil for Justice!" Shu catches his Core Deck Case and it turns into a red gauntlet, that goes from his fingers to his shoulder and a blue crystal on the top of his hand "Luminize! Hero Revolution!" As soon as Shu says this, 6 cards appear in front of him

"The Crimson fist will strike through anything like the Sun!" Yoga' score deck case turns into a glove with the sun logo on it and a yellow crystal on it "Luminize! Crimson Fighters!" As Yota announced this, 6 cards appear in front of him

Paruko: "Buuuuddddyyyyyyyyy..."

Audience: "Fight!" The audience finishes the sentence

"It's time to raise the flag!" Both fighters say in unison

Shu: "I fight for Hero World!"

Yota: "I fight for Dragon World!"

Shu: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Yota: 10 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Shu: "I'll go first! Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "Let's go to work" Shu says, as he holds a card in his hand

Shu: "I pay one gauge and Buddy Transform!"

Shu gets engulfed in flames, his whole body covered in flames

Shu: "Hyaaaa!" Shu screams, pushing the flames away, revealing an orange armor with small bit of flames coming out of the armor

Shu: "Gaigrander 01!"

Shu: 10 LP - 11 LP

Paruko: "And there it is! Shu-Senpai's trademark transformation! Gaigrander 01!" Paruko says in a loud, energetic voice

Shu: "Here goes, Senpai!"

Shu jumps, lunging at Yota by giving him a punch in the chest

Yota: "Gh!"

Yota: 10 LP - 8 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 11 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander 01; Hand: 5

Yota: 8 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Yota: "Wow, that sure packed a punch" Yota says, while putting his hand on his chest

Announcer: "Your move!"

Yota: "Alright! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Yota: "I call to the left, Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon![1]"

A red dragon with hair similar to SSJ 3 Goku, with blue clothes and gray pants

Knuckle: "I'll make sure my fists connect!" Guns Knuckle Dragon says, punching the air

Yota: "Then i Buddycall to the right! Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon![2]"

A red dragon with white hair, blue armor and two claw gauntlets on both arms appears

Katar: "Lets see if your soul is still remaining"

Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon

Armordragon/Red Dragon

8 Thousand Attack, 3 Thousand Defense, Critical of 2

Abilities:

When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's monster, if you have a card equipped with "Fist" in its card name, you may put all souls from a card on your opponent's field into his or her drop zone

Paruko: "A Buddy Gift gains Yota one life"

Yota: 8 LP - 9 LP

Yota: "Then I pay one gauge equip! Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral![3]"

A blue fist with a green gem with a Kanji symbol engraved on it appears on Yota's right hand

Paruko: "With Yota-Senpai's item, its critical increases for each soul in it. By paying one gauge, he may add the top card into its soul to increase its critical"

Yota: "I pay one gauge and add the top card into Chieftain's soul"

Yota: "Alright! Double Katar, attack Shu!"

Double Katar Dragon jumps and slashes at Shu twice

Shu: "Tch!"

Shu: 11 LP - 9 LP

Yota: "Guns Knuckle, lets link attack!"

Guns: "I've been waiting to have a chance to hit him!"

Both Yota and Guns Knuckle jump, with their fists cocked back, then striking at Shu

Shu: "I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!"

Just before the two attacking opponents can punch him, Shu blocks both of their attacks; grabbing their hands and throwing them back, with Yota and Guns Knuckle landing on their feet

Announcer: "End of move"

Paruko: "Even with all these attacks, Yota was only able to land 2 damage on Shu-Senpai! Let's see how he responds!"

Shu: 9 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander 01; Hand: 5

Yota: 9 LP; Gauge 2; R: Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon C: Empty L: Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon; Item: Chieftain Fist, Dragongeneral; Hand: 4

Announcer: "Your move!"

Shu: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "I call to the right! Cyber Police, Assault Leader!"

A man in black armor and with an assault rifle appears on the field

Assault: "Prepared for combat, boss"

Shu: "Then to the left! Cyber Police, Commander Gale!"

A monster with a cape and a blue crystal on its chest appears; with its arms crossed

Gale: "It's time for our hearts to burn!"

Shu: "Alright! Commander Gale, attack Guns Knuckle!"

Gale: "Alright!"

Commander Gale jumps to kick Guns Knuckle Dragon, but Guns Knuckle jumps away to safety, before Commander Gale appears in front of it

Yota: "I cast! Drago Energy![4]"

Guns Knuckle Dragon gets covered in yellow aura; grabbing Commander Gale's hand, dragging him towards Guns Knuckle before punching him through his stomach, causing Commader Gale to turn disappear

Shu: "Gh! Okay Assault Leader, attack Yota!"

Assault: "Engaging Fire"

Assault Leader jumps and shoots Yota with its Assault Rifle

Yota: "Gh!"

Yota: 9 LP - 7 LP

Shu: "Eat this!" Shu is in the air and he kicks Yota in the head

Yota: "Agh!"

Yota: 7 LP - 5 LP

Paruko: "and just like that, Yota-Senpai's life has went from 9 to 5! Can Shu-Senpai land an attack with Finish Form!?" Paruko says in a shocking tone

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

Flames that are much brighter engulf Shu, which the flames get absorbed and the armor has changed in appearance; flames coming out of the armor, emitting a light from the outlines of its body

Shu: "Gaigrander, "Finish Form!"

As Shu announces his new form, he jumps and cocks his fist back, charging up his punch, with his fist getting covered in flames

Shu: "Flame Explo-!" Just before Shu can land his hit, Yota uses a spell card

Yota: "I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!"

Parkuko: "Unbelievable! Yota-Senpai nullified a crucial attack that Shu-Senpai needed to land! This must be bad for the him!" Paruko says in a shocked tone

Shu lands back to his half of the field, looking a bit irritated

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 9 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Cyber Police, Assault Leader C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander "Finish Form"; Hand: 3

Yota: 5 LP; Gauge 3; R: Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon C: Empty L: Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon; Item: Chieftain Fist, Dragongeneral; Hand: 3

Announcer: "Your move"

Yota: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Yota: "I pay one gauge and activate Chieftain's ability!"

Paruko: "By putting another soul in his weapon, the critical of Chieftain is on 3!"

Yota: "I then cast! Buddy Charge!"

Paruko: "By using Buddy Charge, Yota-Senpai gains two gauge instead of one due to Double Katar being on the field"

Yota: "Alright...I pay 2 gauge and call to the left!"

Double Katar and Guns Knuckle disappear and a dragon in silver dragon with many weapons on it

Fatal: "I'll show you how strong a dragon is with weapon"

Paruko: "And there it is! Yota-Senpai's ace card! Fatal Arms Dragon![5] Part ko yells loudly in shock, and lots of energy

Yota: "Since Fatal Arms in on the left, he gains an extra critical, making it a critical of four"

Shu: "So strong..." Shu says to himself, sweating at the pressure he has on him currently

Yota: "Then I cast! Dragonic Grimoire!"

A stone tablet appears in front of him, which gets destroyed as it then turns into three cards

Yota: "Then I active the effect of the Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck's[6] ability!"

Paruko: "By discarding that card, he can increase the critical of his item by 1! Meaning that it has a critical of 4 currently!"

Yota: "Alright! Let's start the attack!"

Yota runs towards Shu, cocking his fist and is prepared to strike

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

A green light emits from Shu's chest, covering him completely and also blinding Yota, which causes him to cover his eyes

Shu: "Gaigrander, 'Analyse Form'!"

Shu dodges Yota's attack and throws him away, but then without warning, Shu gets hit from Fatal Arm Dragon's attack

Shu: "Aagghh!"

Shu: 9 LP - 5 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 5 LP; Gauge: 1; R: Cyber Police, Assault Leader C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Gaigrander "Analyse Form"; Hand: 3

Yota: 5 LP; Gauge 3; R: Empty C: Empty L: Fatal Arms Dragon; Item: Chieftain Fist, Dragongeneral; Hand: 2

Paruko: "And just like that, Shu-Senpai is down to 5 Life Points! Can he end it in this turn before Yota-Senpai could win!? This is really unpredictable!" Paruko says in excitement, not knowing who would win

Announcer: "Your move"

Shu: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform into Gaigrander, 'Finish Form'!"

Shu quickly transforms into Gaigrander, "Finish Form"

Shu: "I then call to the left! Gaigrander 01!"

A man in orange armor with a bit of flames coming out of its body appears on the left side of Shu's field

Gaigrander 01: "The hero of flames appears!"

Yota: "I move Fatal Arms Dragon to the center"

Fatal Arms Dragon gets teleported in front of Yota, to protect him from being hit

Paruko: "With Fatal Arms Dragon in the center, it gains plus four thousand defense, making it a total of seven thousand!"

Shu: "Okay Assault Leader, let's link attack Fatal Arms!"

Assault: "Understood. Commencing attack"

Both Shu and Assault Leader charge towards Fatal Arms, with Assault Leader shooting at the large dragon, causing Fatal Arms to attack it, but just as Assault Leader rolls out of the way, Shu strikes Fatal Arms to the ground, causing it to disappear

Shu: "Penetrate!" Shu jumps and punches Yota in the gut

Yota: "Tch!"

Yota: 5 LP - 2 LP

Shu: "Okay Gaigrander 01, attack Yota!"

Gaigrander 01 nods in response, jumping into the air

Gaigrander 01: "Flame Kick!" Gaigrander 01's leg gets covered in flames, falling at Yota to kick him, but then, Shu's face turns into pure shock

Yota: "I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!"

Announcer: "End of move"

Paruko: "I-impossible! Yota-Senpai blocks the attack that could of won Shu-Senpai the game! Oh what tragedy!"

Announcer: "Your move"

Shu: 5 LP; Gauge: 0; R: Cyber Police, Assault Leader C: Empty L: Gaigrander 01; Item: Gaigrander "Finish Form"; Hand: 2

Yota: 2 LP; Gauge 4; R: Empty C: Empty L: ; Item: Chieftain Fist, Dragongeneral; Hand: 1

Yota: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Yota: "I call to the right! Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle!"

A red dragon with blue armor with a crossbow attached on its wrist, which has a little dragon holding something appears on the field

Yota: "Alright Catapult, let's do a link attack!"

Both Yota and Catapult Knuckle jump into the air, with Yota cocking his fist back and with Catapult Knuckle taking aim at Shu

Shu: "I cast! I've seen through your moves!"

Yota: "Nice try!"

Yota punches Shu in the head, causing him to fall to the ground

"Wow! How did he managed to him Shu-Senpai?" Gao looks confused, but the a girl with violet hair, yellow eyes and wears glasses looks at Gao as she knows the answer

"It's simple Gao. Catapult Knuckle has the ability of giving an item with 'Fist' in its name Double Attack after if the fighter has linked attacked with Catapult Knuckle" the girls answers Gao's question

Shu get up and looks at Yota straight in the eyes and then makes a smile

Shu: "Wow! You're strong Senpai! Totally strong!" Shu says in an excited tone, surprised at Yota's power

Yota: "Hehe, thanks" Yota says with a smile on his face, but then he holds a card in his hand

Yota: "Final Phase!"

Paruko: "There it is! Final Phase!"

Yota: "Impact!" Yota runs at Shu, punching him in the air, then jumping after him and does a 4 hit combo on him with just his fists

Yota: "Crimson Arts: Crimson Sun Impact!" As Yota says the name of his impact, he punches Shu with a punch so powerful, it launches him onto the center of the stage, causing his flag to disappear and Yota lands on his feet

Announcer: "Game over! Winner, Yota Mikado!"

Yota: "Hehe! Thanks for the Buddyfight!"

"And he has done it! Yota Mikado has scored yet another win, this time against Shu Takaya!"

As Shu's armor disappears, he notices a hand hovering near him; he grabs the hand, as it helps him to get up from the ground, with the owner of the hand being Yota

"Nice job Shu. You really are strong" Yota compliments Shu, making him smile and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment

"Hehe, thanks Yota-Senpai" Shu says, accepting his Senpai's compliment

-?-

Outside at a dark alleyway, a boy who is similar age to Shu, with black hair and red tips, blue eyes, a black hoodie with red fang on it and a red shirt with black designs on it leans on a wall, looking at his phone as he has watched Yota's and Shu's Buddyfight

"Shu Takaya, huh...this will be interesting" the boy says, putting his phone away, before leaving the alleyway

-End of Episode 3-

Authors Notes: Thank you all of reading Episode 3! I know it's been a while, but it's mostly due to the reason that I've been busy now. But now that I have Holidays for two weeks, I'll be able to post a few episodes now. Anyway, until then!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Sacret here!

Now, I apologise for not posting another episode of Future Light for a while, as even though it's the holidays for me, I'm still fairly busy due to revision, as I will be having exams in less than a month (Why me...). Anyway, with that out of the way, here's Episode 4 of Buddyfight: Future Light!

It's time to raise the flag!

"Is this all you got?" A boy with black hair and red tips, blue eyes, a black hoodie with red fang on it and a red shirt with black designs on it says to a person who is sitting on the ground with Buddyfight cards in front of him

"I-I'm sorry! I-i really am!" The boy's opponent apologises quickly, wanting forgiveness from the boy

"I don't accept apologies" as the boy says a fact about him, he holds a card in front of him

"Final Phase..." The boy declares final phase, which causes the opponent to look in shock and scream in fear

-Episode 4: The Dark Fang, Shoto Ara-

"Another criminal fighter has been apprehended, Commander I!" A man with light brown hair that is a bit spiky, has green eyes and is wearing the usual Buddy Police Officer uniform is talking to the commander of the Buddy Police HQ, as the Officer is on the huge screen

"I see...this is the 5th time in a row now. Takihara, make sure you try to find out who is causing all this" Commander I tells Takihara a request, which he got a nod fro the man named Takihara

"Will do Commander I. Signing out" as Takihara disappears from the screen, a blue hair boy with green eyes enters the Buddy Police HQ building in his Buddy Police Officer uniform

"Alright! Time for another day to fight criminal fighters!" The boy is none other than the determined Shu Takaya, who looks excited, he rushes to the Control Room, where Commander I and Stella are

"Hello Shu" Commader I greets Shu, seeing that he has arrived

"Greetings Shu" Stella also greets the blue haired boy

"Hey guys. What's the today's job?" Shu asks the two on the task he needs to do

"The usual as always for you. Go out and arrest some criminal fighters, but..." Commader I stops a bit, so that Shu knows there is something more

"But what?" Shu becomes curious on what the 'but' is

"Recently, there has been a person by the name of Dark Fang, who has been fighting criminal fighters himself. If you find him, make sure you apprehend them as well, okay?" Commader I says, giving another task to Shu, which causes Shu to look serious

"Got it! I'll be heading off now!" Shu rushes out from the Control Room, to arrest criminal fighters and to also have a look out for Dark Fang

As Shu runs out of the Buddy Police HQ, little does he realise that there is someone watching him

"Shu Takaya...hehe, it'll be fun fighting against you" the boy says, before following the blue haired boy

"What the?" Shu runs to a dark alleyway, but what he sees are people on the ground, with their core deck cases destroyed

"It must be that Dark Fang guy..." Shu says to himself, causing him to gulp that a single person could defeat 10 criminal fighters single handedly

"I guess I'll call the Buddy Police to pick them up..." Shu says, taking out his phone to communicate to the Buddy Police HQ, but also wondering on what is the identity of Dark Fang, what world he uses and why he is doing this

-Timeskip-

After a few days, Shu has noticed that everywhere he goes, there would be criminal fighters who would be defeated and their core deck cases smashed to pieces. Irritated, Shu has secretly been trying to find Dark Fang during the night, as Buddy Police reports show that he is mostly active during the night

"I know I'll find him..." Shu says to himself, wandering aimlessly in the dark, quiet night, with street lamps being the only source of light he is given

"You're pathetic" Shu hears a voice of a boy; curious, he decides to go to the source of the voice to notice that there is a boy with black hair and red fangs on the end his hair fighting against a fighter

"Hey! Stop right there!" Shu says, telling the boy to stop what he is doing, which prompts his opponent to escape

"So you finally catch me, huh" the boy looks at Shu with his blue eyes

"Dark Fang...I can see why you're called like that" Shu examines Dark Fang's clothes

"Oh that nickname? Please...just call me Shoto Ara, I would rather you call me that...Shu Takaya" The boy named Shoto says, adjusting his black scarf, which is in fact a core deck case

"How do you..." Before Shu can finish his sentence, Shoto looks at Shu in the eyes once again, as if he has the answers

"You see, I have been following you for the past couple of days, beating all the criminal fighters before you, just so I can get your attention" Shoto answers the question that Shu was going to ask

"Anyway, now that you're here, why don't we have a Buddyfight then" Shoto gives a verbal challenge to the young Buddy Police Officer

"I was waiting to challenge you!" Shu takes out his core deck case, ready for a Buddyfight he has been waiting for a while now

Shu throws his Core Deck in the air "The hero with many powers appears to fight evil for Justice!" Shu catches his Core Deck Case and it turns into a red gauntlet, that goes from his fingers to his shoulder and a blue crystal on the top of his hand "Luminize! Hero Revolution!" As soon as Shu says this, six cards appear in front of him

"The dark fangs with dive into your soul and crush it" Shoto says, touching the purple crystal on it "Luminize! Diving Fangs!" Shoto Luminizes, swinging his hand, making six cards appear in front of him

"It's time to raise the flag!" Both boys say in unison

Shu: "I fight for Hero World!"

Shoto: "I fight for Darkness Dragon World"

Shu: "Darkness...Dragon World? I never heard of that flag before..." Shu looks in confusion at his opponent's flag

Shoto: "It's a flag that only I use. You'll soon see how powerful it is unlike the other worlds you have faced" Shoto says, with a strong and intimidating tone in his voice

Shu: "I'll go first"

Shu: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Empty R: Empty; Hand: 6

Shoto: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Empty R: Empty; Hand: 6

Shu: "Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and call to the center! Gaigrander 02!"

Gaigrander 02: "You'll soon realise to not underestimate us"

Shu: "When Gaigrander 02 enters the field, I get to search my deck for a Gaigrander card" as Shu tells Shoto Gaigrander 02's ability, he adds a card from his deck into his hand

Shu: "Okay Gaigrander 02, attack the fighter!"

Gaigrander 02: "Understood!"

Gaigrander 02 sprints towards Shoto, readying its blade attack and slashes across Shoto's chest

Shoto: "Gh!"

Shoto: 10 LP - 8 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Gaigrander 02 R: Empty; Hand: 6

Shoto: 8 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Empty R: Empty; Hand: 6

Announcer: "Your move"

Shoto: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Shoto: "I cal to the left, Death Ruler, Cremation[1]"

A monster with a red robe with a hood that has a face of a skeleton who is holding red, flaming blades

Shoto: "Then I pay one gauge and call to center I call Death Ruler, Abriel[2]"

A skeleton that looks like a pirate with blue arms behind it holding pistols appears

Abriel: "Let's see who would like to take the first shot..."

Shoto: "Abriel, Cremation, attack Shu!"

Abriel and Cremation charge towards Gaigrander 02, but they fall into the ground, with no single trail of them anywhere

Shu: "What the- Agh!" Just before Shu can finish his sentence, he gets struck by Cremation and got shot by Abriel

Shu: 10 LP - 7 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 7 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Gaigrander 02 R: Empty; Hand: 6

Shoto: 8 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Death Ruler, Cremation C: Death Ruler, Abriel R: Empty; Hand: 5

Shu: "How were they able to deal damage to me if I had a monster in the center?" Shu questions Shoto, wondering on how they were able to hit the blue haired Buddyfighter

Shoto: "It's called Shadow Dive. It allows a monster to attack the fighter directly even if there is a monster in the center" Shoto gives his answer to Shu's question, which causes the Buddy Police Officer to become shocked at such ability

Announcer: "Your move"

Shu: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform into Gaigrander, 'Analyse Form'!"

A green light surrounds Shu, blinding Shoto temporarily, as when Shoto regains his vision, he sees a man in red armor with a black headset on and has green holographic screens around him

Shu: "I then call Cyber Police, Commander Gale!"

A monster with a cape and a blue crystal on its chest appears; with its arms crossed appears

Gale: "It's time for our hearts to burn!"

Shu: "Alright! Gaigrander 02! Attack Abriel!"

Gaigrander 02 runs towards Abriel, with the skeleton pirate firing at the black Armored Gaigrander, but he blocks the bullets with its blade has, before slicing Abriel in half

Shu: "With Commader Gale's ability, when a superhero destroys a monster, I gain a gauge"

Shu: "Commader Gale, attack Shoto!"

Commander Gale runs towards Shoto, shoulder tackling him in the solar plexus

Shoto: "Agh!"

Shoto: 8 LP - 7 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 7 LP; Gauge: 3; L: Cyber Police, Commader Gale C: Gaigrander 02 R: Empty; Item: Gaigrander, "Analyse Form"; Hand: 6

Shoto: 7 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Death Ruler, Cremation C: Empty R: Empty; Item: Empty; Hand: 5

Shoto: "Not bad, I guess I underestimated you there, after all, you've transformed into 'Analyse Form', so you've taken extra measures" Shoto brushes his clothes and adjusts his core deck case

Announcer: "Your move"

Shoto: "But I'm going to end it here. Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shoto: "I pay one gauge and Buddy Call to the right!"

A skeletal monster pops out behind Shoto's back flying to the right side of Shoto's field

Shoto: "Death Ruler, Gallows 'Kiba'[3]"

Shoto: 7 LP - 8 LP

A skeleton with two, medium sized norms with a skull that resembles a serpentine, with two hands that have very sharp fangs, a black scarf that looks as if it resembles a cape and two bone legs that look so strong, they don't look as if a simple kick could break them

Gallows: "Let's see if my fangs can penetrate that body of yours" Gallows says in a intimidating tone, sending chills down Shu's back, also causing him to gulp in fear

Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba"

Size 1

Attributes: Death, Deep

3 Thousand Attack, 1 Thousand Defense, Critical of 1

Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge

Abilities:

Shadow Dive

Double Attack

"Soul Stealer": When this monster destroys another monster, you gain 1 life

Shoto: "Gallows, attack Commader Gale"

Gallows: "Kehehe...lets see how your soul tastes like!"

Gallows' legs combine together into a tail, slithering towards Commader Gale, trapping him with its serpentine tail and using its four fangs to stab the White Armored hero, causing it to disappear

Shoto: "Gallows' ability activates. When he destroys a monster, I gain one life"

Shoto: 8 LP - 9 LP

Shoto: "Gallows, Cremation, link attack Gaigrander 02"

Gallows: "Another soul huh?" Gallows quickly slithers towards Gaigrander 02, with Cremation fighting against Gaigrander 02

Shu: "02! Look out!" Shu quickly warns Gaigrander 02, but it was too late as Gallows quickly bites into Gaigrander 02, causing it to disappear

Shoto: 9 LP - 10 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 7 LP; Gauge: 3; L: Empty C: Empty R: Empty; Item: Gaigrander, "Analyse Form"; Hand: 6

Shoto: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Death Ruler, Cremation C: Empty R: Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba"; Item: Empty; Hand: 5

Shu's thoughts: 'Man...this Shoto Ara guy is strong...this is gonna be an amazingly fun battle!'

Announcer: "Your move"

Shu: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Shu: "I call to the right! Gaigrander 01"

A man in orange armor with a bit of flames coming out of its body appears on the left side of Shu's field

Gaigrander 01: "The hero of flames appears to combat evil!"

Shu: "I then call to the left, Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser!"

A man with white armor with red police lights, who is on a white motorcycle that also has red police sirens and green, neon wheels

Chaser: "Lightning Chaser, on patrol!" Lightning Chaser says, ready to receive a command

Shu: "Alright! Lightning Chaser, attack Gallows!"

Chaser: "Got it!"

Lightning Chaser drives towards Gallows, hitting it with its neon lights

Gallows: "Curse you!" Gallows shouts his final words before disappearing

Shu: "Wit Lightning Chaser's ability, I gain one gauge!"

Shu: "Gaigrander 01! Attack Shoto!"

Gaigrander 01: "Got it!"

Gaigrander 01 dashes at Shoto, then jumps in the air and kicks Shoto in the chest

Shoto: "Tch!"

Shoto: 10 LP - 8 LP

Shu: "Take this!" As Gaigrander 01 finishes his attack, Shu appears out of no where and punches Shoto in the gut

Shoto: 8 LP - 6 LP

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

Flames that are much brighter engulf Shu, which the flames get absorbed and the armor has changed in appearance; flames coming out of the armor, emitting a light from the outlines of its body

Shu: "Gaigrander, "Finish Form!"

Shoto: "So your ace card appears...heh" Shoto says to himself, smiling

Shu jumps in the air, cocking his fist to engulf his fist in flames

Shu: "Flame...Explosion!"

As Shu punches towards Shoto, the flames turn into a giant fist, which heads towards Shoto and looks as if he was hit

Shoto: "Cast...Midnight Shadow" As Shoto says the name of the spell he has used, he appears next to where the fist has hit

Shu: "Dang it..."

Announcer: "End of move"

Shu: 7 LP; Gauge: 3; L: Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser C: Empty R: Gaigrander 01; Item: Gaigrander, "Finish Form"; Hand: 4

Shoto: 6 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Death Ruler, Cremation C: Empty R: Empty; Item: Empty; Hand: 4

Announcer: "Your move"

Shoto: "Draw. Charge and draw" as Shoto looks at the card he has got after his charge and draw, he grins as he has a feeling that he has won the match

Shoto: "Heh...not yet" Shoto says to himself quietly, looking at the card he has gotten

Shoto: "I equip! Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw![4]"

As Shoto grabs the card, a glove with three claws and a orange, evil looking eye on it appears on his right hand

Shoto: "Then I pay one gauge and call to the right, Death Ruler, Abriel!"

Just then, the skeleton pirate appears yet again

Shoto: "Alright! Abriel, let's link attack!"

Abriel: "Hahaha!"

As Abriel takes aim at the boy in the 'Finish Form' armor, Shoto runs towards Shu, preparing to strike

Shu: "I pay one gauge to transform into Gaigrander, 'Analyse Form' and cast! It's here the NEW suit!"

As Shu quickly transforms into Analyse Form, he then quickly gets hit by the attacks, but there was no damage done to Shu

Shoto: "Alright then, Cremation, attack his Lightning Chaser!"

Cremation flies towards Lightning Chaser, with the Darkness Dragon World monster throwing the swords and hitting Lightning Chaser in the chest and stomach

Announcer: "End of move"

Shoto: "Oh well, nothing serious"

Shu: 7 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Empty R: Gaigrander 01; Item: Gaigrander, "Analyse Form"; Hand: 3

Shoto: 6 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Death Ruler, Cremation C: Empty R: Death Ruler, Abriel; Item: Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw; Hand: 2

Announcer: "Your move"

Shu: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shu: "Okay! Gaigrander 01, attack the fighter!"

Gaigrander 01 nods in response and dashes towards Shoto, then the orate Armored hero jumps in the air to heel kick Shoto in the head

Shoto: "Gh!"

Shoto: 6 LP - 4 LP

Shu: "Take...this!"

Shu then quickly kicks Shoto in the gut in succession after Gaigrander 01 finishes his attack

Shoto: "Agh!"

Shoto: 4 LP

Shu: "I pay one gauge and transform!"

Flames that are much brighter engulf Shu, which the flames get absorbed and the armor has changed in appearance; flames coming out of the armor, emitting a light from the outlines of its body

Shu: "Gaigrander, "Finish Form!"

Shoto: "you think you have one, but in fact...you have lost" as Shoto mutters to himself, Shu runs up the wall of a building, before jumping into the air, cocking his fist back, which then get covered in flames

Shu: "Flame...Explosion!" As Shu punches towards Shoto, the black and red haired fighter grabs a card

Shoto: I cast! Guillotine Cutter![5]" As Shoto uses the spell card in his hand, a yellow, sharp disc appears in Shoto's arms, throwing it towards Shu, as it then destroys the armor he was wearing

Shu: "Dang it..." Shu says in an irritated tone of voice, but sounding a bit shocked

Announcer: "End of Move"

Shu: 7 LP; Gauge: 2; L: Empty C: Empty R: Gaigrander 01; Item: Gaigrander, "Analyse Form"; Hand: 3

Shoto: 1 LP; Gauge: 1; L: Death Ruler, Cremation C: Empty R: Death Ruler, Abriel; Item: Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw; Hand: 1

Announcer: "Your move"

Shoto: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shoto: "First, I cast! Deadly Boost![6]"

Shoto: "I gain three gauge, but at the end of the turn, I have to put all of my gauge into the drop zone"

Shu's thoughts: 'He's going to try to finish it here...'

Shoto: "I pay one gauge and cast! Abyss Symphony![7]"

Shoto: "I can draw two more cards" as Shoto draws his cards, he looks at one specific card and he smiles "Jackpot"

Shoto: "Alright! Abriel, attack the fighter"

As Shoto announces his attack, the skeleton monster points its guns towards he blue haired Buddyfighter and pushes the trigger

Shu: "Oh no...Tch!"

Shu: 7 LP - 5 LP

Shoto: "Take this!" As Abriel's attack is finished, Shoto and Cremation appear after Shu has taken the attack from the skeleton pirate

Shu: "Agh!"

Shu: 5 LP - 3 LP

Shu: "Alright...still in this..." Shu says, thinking that he has won the Buddyfight

Shoto: "I'm not done yet..." Shoto says quietly, as his voice echoes into Shu's ears, as his eyes then go wide

Shoto: "Final Phase! I cast!" As the three gauge turn into tiny stars and go into the card he is holding, he throws it at Abriel, who gets covered in dark aura

Shoto: "This impact card can only be used when I have five or more 'Deep' monsters in the drop zone...and by paying three gauge, I can use Nightmare Despair![8]"

Shoto: "And with its ability, I can stand up a monster of my choice and its critical increases by one and it can attack!" As Shoto tells Shu the ability of the Impact Card, Shu gulps and sweats in fear

Shoto: "This is the end..." As Shoto turns in away, Abriel points its pistols towards Shu, shooting him many times

Shu: "AAAAGGHHH!"

Shu: 3 LP - 0 LP

Announcer: "Game Over! Winner, Shoto Ara"

As the announcer announces the winner of the Buddyfight, Shu then uncovers his eyes and notices that Shoto and the monsters have disappeared

"Man...Shoto Ara...what a strong Buddyfighter!" Shu cheers loudly, as if he has forgotten that he has lost

"Man! I can't wait to fight him next time!" As Shu continues to shout in excitement, Shoto watches the excited Buddyfighter from far away

"Heh...he's a strong one" Shoto says, with a slight smile on his face

"Anyway, let's go Gallows" as Shoto tells Gallows to leave, the black and red haired Buddyfighter leaves first, before his Buddy Monster follows on

-?-

"Hm...Shu Takaya and Shoto Ara...their monsters will be perfect for what I will be doing" says a young boy who is only a silhouette, who was watching the Buddyfight from a palace through a Holographic screen

"Um sir, I hate to say but Shu Takaya doesn't even have a Buddy Monster" a man who wears a black mask, with a black hoodie with the hood on the man's head with black and white pants and black shoes says, looking at the boy who is sitting on a throne

"I know that, but I know he will get one soon enough" the boy replies, making a evil smile

-End of Episode 4-

Authors notes: Thank you guys for reading, I will be doing episode 5 soon, but I will mostly be focusing on my other Fanfics I'm working on, but anyway, until then!


	5. Important!

Hey guys, Sacret here! I have a special announcement to make quickly, regarding my hiatus that is. I have been busy with school, cause I got exams and such. But not to worry, as after the 16th of June, I'll be working on my fanfics that I'm currently doing again and I will try to post a chapter/episode every two weeks unless it's something like a special episode/chapter, which then it'll be a week or so. So don't worry, I haven't given up on the series I'm working on, but I have been making some progress on them. Thank you for reading and understanding the situation

-SacretSword


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, Sacret here!_  
 _This is Episode 5 of Buddyfight: Future Light!_

 _Now, I want to say a few things. First, I have finally finished my exams and I'll be able to upload Future Light more often now._  
 _Second, just to clear the confusion about Shoto having Gallows. First of all, since this is a prequel to Season One, there are a few changes I have made. One of them is that Team Disaster haven't started using Darkness Dragon World yet, which is why Shoto is using Gallows and Death Rulers, but I do have a surprise in the future, however, I won't say anything about that yet._

 _Anyway, now that the long paragraph is out of the way...it's time to raise the flag!_

-

-No one's POV-

At Aibo Academy, it was very quiet as usual, as there were classes going on. But only one student wasn't in a classroom, but instead was outside was none other than Shu Takaya, who was lying down on a bench on top of the school building

"Shoto Ara...what a strong Buddyfighter..." Shu says, looking up in the blue sky, thinking about the Buddyfight he has had against the Darkness Dragon World user

-Flashback-

Shoto: "I'm not done yet..." Shoto says quietly, as his voice echoes into Shu's ears, as his eyes then go wide

Shoto: "Final Phase! I cast!" As the three gauge turn into tiny stars and go into the card he is holding, he throws it at Abriel, who gets covered in dark aura

Shoto: "This impact card can only be used when I have five or more 'Deep' monsters in the drop zone...and by paying three gauge, I can use Nightmare Despair![8]"

Shoto: "And with its ability, I can stand up a monster of my choice and its critical increases by one and it can attack!" As Shoto tells Shu the ability of the Impact Card, Shu gulps and sweats in fear

Shoto: "This is the end..." As Shoto turns in away, Abriel points its pistols towards Shu, shooting him many times to end the fight right there

Shu: "AAAAGGHHH!"

Shu: 3 LP - 0 LP

Announcer: "Game Over! Winner, Shoto Ara"

-Flashback over-

"I hope I get to fight him again...but this time...with a Buddy Monster of my own..." Shu says, sighing at the fact that unlike some of his friends, he is the only one that doesn't have an actual Buddy Monster

"Why do I never get a Buddy Rare..."

Shu closes his eyes, as he then starts to think more than he usually does

-Episode 5: Boy Wonder vs Dark Fang-

"Shoto Ara, also known as Dark Fang is a user of a world no one has heard of, which is Darkness Dragon World, with his buddy being Gallows "Kiba"" Stella reads out Shoto's information from her tablet, as a picture of Shoto and his Buddy Monster appear on the screen for Takihara, Commander I and Tasuku to see

"Other than that, there's no additional information on them, just this" Stella adds on to what she said, with causes the others to look disappointed

"If we got no information on him, then someone will need to go undercover and find out more about him. Tasuku, I want you to talk to Shu about what the boy's deck is like and then find him" as Commander I asks Tasuku to do a particular task, the Boy Wonder Cop nods in agreement and quickly heads off to see his cousin

As Tasuku flies around Cho-Tokyo with the use of a Buddy Skill with Jack, who is in his full form, look around to take in the usual scenery that they always see when they are out on their job. As they arrive to Aibo Academy, they land on the roof, with Shu sitting upright and waving towards Tasuku to come over, with the Wonder Cop and his Green Dragon heading towards the Gaigrander user for business

"Hey Tasuku! What brings you here?" Tasuku's cousin asks, as it's really rare to see Tasuku in Aibo at all, which could mean that it is rather important bussiness

"I'm here for Buddy Police business as usual. I need,to talk to you, that's all" Tasuku answers the question his cousin asked, with the Buddy Cop sitting next to Shu, with Jack listening on the conversation

"So what's up?"

"I'm here to ask you about Shoto Ara, like his character, buddy and the deck uses and some of the cards you have seen him use" Tasuku takes out his phone and shows the available and known information about Shoto to Shu, with the green eyed boy putting his finger on his chin to think for a bit, then he clicks his finger and tells Tasuku about everything he knows about Dark Fang

"I see, thanks for the information, it'll be very useful" as Tasuku gets up, he turns around to see Shu look at with a 'Why do you need to know about Shoto?' Look on his face, with the red eyed boy closing his eyes, as he then looks towards his green eyed cousin

"I'm going to find him and challenge him to a Buddyfight, then after that, get information as to why he is attacking criminal fighters" Tasuku opens his eyes and makes a slight smile, before the two boys say their goodbyes and the Wonder Cop and his Green Dragon fly off to do start their search, with the Gaigrander user looking on as Tasuku flies off in the distance and sighs

"You never change, huh..." Shu sighs before he lays down on the bench again for a bit before he gets yelled at by his teacher for not being in class this time

"You think he's going to be okay, Tasuku?" Jack asks his Human Buddy, as he continues to speak, "After all, he did lose to that Shoto kid yesterday, right?" As the green dragon finishes speaking, Tasuku nods in response

"I'm sure Shu is going to be okay" Tasuku says, as he continues to speak, "He isn't someone who go upset over a defeat, he's someone who enjoys Buddyfight to its fullest and to help those that are troubled with anything...that's the Shu I know"

-Tasuku's POV-

After a long while, me and Jack still haven't found Dark Fang at all. No signs of him at all and even some of the people I asked about him have not seen him, let alone even know about him, but I'm not going to give up just yet. I am a Buddy Police Officer after all, so I can't let him roam free

"Tasuku, look!" Jack shouts, as he points to someone, but more precisely, the person we were looking for...Dark Fang, with his Buddy Monster next to him, as they sit on a roof of a tall building.

As I fly towards him, I have to be sure to take caution with him specifically, after all, he uses a world that no one has even heard of or even used at all. As if he has noticed us now, he looks at us with his blue eyes, as he stands up and stretches

"So the Boy Wonder Cop appears..." The boy says, as he yawns, before he continues to speak "I was wondering when you would appear really, since I've taken out a lot of Criminal Fighters for you and that I defeated one of your Officers"

As he said the words "I defeated one of your Officers", I knew immediately who he was talking about...Shu. As I look at his features and the clothes he wears, it does become more clear that he uses a world like Darkness Dragon World

"I already know why you're here" he swiftly takes out his Black Colored Core Deck Case, as if he knew what my reason for being here was "So...why don't we start then?"

I take out my Core Deck Case as well, showing that I accept his challenge, with Dark Fang's Buddy Monster turning into its full form, as he then throws his deck case up and down, before he catches it and puts the Core Deck Case towards his neck "The dark fangs with dive into your soul and crush it" His Core Deck Case turns into a black scarf with a purple crystal on it "Luminize! Diving Fangs!" As he finishes luminizing, six cards appear in front of him

"Gather, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Luminize'" as soon as I Luminize, my Core Deck Case soon turns into the Star Pulser, as I touch the red crystal on it to make six cards appear in front of me

-No one's POV-

"It's time to raise the flag!" Both Buddyfighters say the same thing in unison, as their Buddy Monsters hold the flags of the worlds they represent

Tasuku: "I fight for Dragon World!"

Shoto: "I fight for Darkness Dragon World"

Tasuku: 10 LP; Gauge: 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6  
Shoto: 10 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Tasuku: "Let's go to work! Charge and Draw! I call to the centre, Latale Shield Dragon!"

A orange dragon with dark orange metal armor with a curved blade on its helmet while holding a shield with a blade in front of it appears on the center of Tasuku's field, prepared to attack

Tasuku: "Latale Shield, attack the fighter!"

Latale Shield charges towards Shoto, as soon as it reaches the Darkness Dragon World fighter, he crosses him, ready to take the attack as the orange dragon slashes him with its blade on its helmet with so much force, that the blue eyed fighter is forced to take a step back after the attack from Tasuku's monster

Shoto: "Gh!"

Shoto: 10 LP - 8 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Tasuku: 10 LP; Gauge: 3; R: Empty C: Latale Shield Dragon L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 5  
Shoto: 8 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 6

Shoto: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

As he draws his seventh card, he looks at his hand, as he makes a confident smile and closes his eyes, then opening them to look at his opponent across the other side of the dark, plain alleyway, as his features are easy to be seen by Dark Fang, as if his eyes are used to the dark around him

Shoto: "You know, never in my life did I expect to fight the Wonder Cop of the Buddy Police" Shoto says, as his face soon changes from a positive to a serious look, to show that he isn't gonna surrender easily "But this is where you'll fall"

Shoto: "I call to the left, Death Ruler, Cremation and then I pay one gauge and call to the center, Death Ruler, Abriel"

A Death Ruler monster with a red cloak with yellow details and eyes on its gray face, who is holding flaming red swords, while at the same time, a skeleton with an eyepatch covering its left eye, wearing a pirate costume holding guns that resemble those of the Pirate Era appear onto the field

Shoto: "Cremation, Abriel! Attack the fighter!"

As the two monsters charge towards Latale Dragon, they soon dive into the ground, disappearing, as then, Cremation appears behind Tasuku while Abriel appears in front of the Dragon World user, as the skeleton pirate blasts him with its guns, while the other monster slashes Tasuku with its blades

Tasuku: "Agh!"

Tasuku: 10 LP - 7 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Tasuku: 7 LP; Gauge: 3; R: Empty C: Latale Shield Dragon L: Empty; Item: None; Hand: 5  
Shoto: 8 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Death Ruler, Abriel L: Death Ruler, Cremation; Item: None; Hand: 5

Shoto: "Every bit of damage I deal will lead to your end, Tasuku Ryuenji" Dark Fang/Shoto says, as he points at the Wonder Cop with his right pointer finger "Now, it's your turn"

Announcer: "Your move"

Tasuku: "Draw! Charge and Draw! I have a question to ask you...why do you target Criminal Fighters?"

Shoto: "I guess you could say that I got a few reasons...but, you'll get your answers if you win"

Gallows: "Keshesheshe! But it won't be that easy!"

Tasuku: "I see...I didn't expect you to give me the answers that easily..." Tasuku says, as he shakes his head, before he grabs a card with his hand "I pay one gauge and Buddy Call to the right, Jackknife Dragon"

Tasuku: 7 LP - 8 LP

As the card disappears from the Blue Haired's Boy's hand, his Buddy stabs the flag onto the ground, as the green dragon flies to the Battlefield, landing on the right side of Tasuku's field, before the Buddy Police Officer continues with his turn

Jackknife Dragon  
Dragon World  
Size 2  
Armordragon/Green Dragon  
5 Thousand Attack 6 Thousand Defense Critical of 3  
[Act] You may pay two gauge. If you do, search your deck for a monster with "Jackknife" in its card name, call it on top of this card, and shuffle your deck.

Tasuku: "I call to the left, Grave Horn Dragon![1]"

A green armordragon with two green dragon wings, black armor with yellow detailing on it, a black and yellow shield on the left hand, while holding a long spear with its right hand appears on the left side of Tasuku's field

Tasuku: "Then I equip! Dragonblade, Dragofearless!"

A small shortsword appears in Tasuku's right hand, as he then jumps forward alongside the monsters he has called, as he then prepares to attack

Tasuku: "Grave Horn, attack Abriel! Jack, attack Dark Fang with me!"

As the two monsters and the fighter charge forward, Grave Horn flies towards the Pirate Skeleton, who fires towards the black Armored dragon, who deflects the bullets with its shield, as it then flies up to the sky and to stab Abriel in the chest, as the monster disappears. Meanwhile, Tasuku and Jack charge towards Shoto, who crosses his arms, as Tasuku slashes him with his item

Shoto: "Gh!"

Shoto: 8 LP - 6 LP

Jack: "Blade Terminate!"

As the blade on Jack's blade pops forward, as he flies into the sky and dive bombs at the Darkness Dragon World fighter, who looks up and smiles

Shoto: "I won't let you! I cast! Black Dragon Shield!"

A bright, purple shield with a dragon's head on it appears to protect Dark Fang from the armordragon's attack, to prevent him from receiving any more damage, as Tasuku's Buddy flies back to Tasuku's side of the field

Shoto: 6 LP - 7 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Tasuku: 8 LP; Gauge: 3; R: Jackknife Dragon C: Empty L: Grave Horn Dragon; Item: Dragonblade, Dragofearless; Hand: 3  
Shoto: 7 LP; Gauge 2; R: Empty C: Empty L: Death Ruler, Cremation; Item: None; Hand: 4

Shoto: "Don't think I'll let you chip my Life Points down to four, as it is one of your conditions for Gargantua Punisher...Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shoto: "Hm...I pay 2 gauge and Buddy Call to the right, Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba!"

A skeleton with two, medium sized norms with a skull that resembles a serpentine, with two hands that have very sharp fangs, a black scarf that looks as if it resembles a cape and two bone legs that look so strong, they don't look as if a simple kick could break them

Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba"  
Size 1  
Attributes: Death, Deep  
3 Thousand Attack, 1 Thousand Defense, Critical of 1  
Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge  
Abilities:  
Shadow Dive  
Double Attack  
"Soul Stealer": When this monster destroys another monster, you gain 1 life

Gallows: "Kehehe! Let's see who wants their soul to be taken"

Shoto: 7 LP - 8 LP

Shoto: "And then I equip! Demonic Claw, Vampire Talon!"

Shoto grabs the item claw, which then turns into a black glove with three sharp, metal claws with a evil looking yellow eye appears on his right hand

Shoto: "Alright! Gallows, attack that Grave Horn Dragon!"

Gallows' legs combine together into a tail, slithering towards the green armordragon, who flies into the air to avoid him, but with a bit of creativity, the Darkness Dragon World monster springs into the air, digging its large claws into the chest of the monster

Shoto: 8 LP - 9 LP

Shoto: "Double Attack"

After destroying his prey, Gallows dive bombs at Tasuku, who crosses his arm, prepared to take the attack, as the Death Ruler slashes the Blue Haired Buddyfighter twice with his sharp claws

Tasuku: "Tch!"

Tasuku: 8 LP - 7 LP

Shoto: "Cremation, let's go attack Tasuku!"

Nodding at the command, the red cloaked monster and the Darkness Dragon World user charge towards the Buddy Cop, who has his arms still crossed, to protect himself from two more attacks that are heading towards him, as the former slash him at the same time

Tasuku: "Gh!"

Tasuku: 7 LP - 5 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Tasuku: 5 LP; Gauge: 3; R: Jackknife Dragon C: Empty L: Grave Horn Dragon; Item: Dragonblade, Dragofearless; Hand: 3  
Shoto: 9 LP; Gauge 1; R: Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba" C: Empty L: Death Ruler, Cremation; Item: Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw; Hand: 3

Shoto: "Seems like your end will take a bit longer to get to then, but that won't matter much anyway"

Gallows: "Keshesheshe! After all, Shoto has Nine life points compared to your measly five!"

Tasuku: "Even if you have more life points than me...there's always a way to win any Buddyfight! Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Tasuku: "I call to the left, Grave Horn Dragon once again!"

Tasuku: "Alright...lets go!"

As Tasuku ushers those words, the monster follow Tasuku, as he charges towards Shoto, who is holding a card, while using his other free arm to cover himself from the upcoming attacks, as the Wonder Cop and Grave Horn attack and hit Dark Fang

Shoto: "Gh!"

Shoto: 9 LP - 5 LP

Jack: "Blade Termina-" before Jack could land the decisive attack, a purple shield appears in front of Shoto

Shoto: "I cast! Black Dragon Shield!"

Shoto: 5 LP - 6 LP

Announcer: "End of move"

Shoto: "Seems like you won't be winning just yet"

Tasuku: 5 LP; Gauge: 4; R: Jackknife Dragon C: Empty L: Grave Horn Dragon; Item: Dragonblade, Dragofearless; Hand: 3  
Shoto: 6 LP; Gauge 1; R: Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba" C: Empty L: Death Ruler, Cremation; Item: Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw; Hand: 2

Shoto's Thoughts: "He only has three cards in his hand...one of them must be Gargantua Punisher, but I'm not sure about the other two cards...I can't play it safe this turn, after all, I only have a Midnight Shadow in my hand...I have to go for it!"

Announcer: "Your move"

Shoto: "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

Shoto: "I pay two gauge and call to the center! Death Ruler, Blixt![2]"

A fearsome dragon with black armor with white detailing on it and a glowing yellow blade appears in front of Shoto, as it looks prepared for battle

Blixt: "No matter how much armor you wear, the Lightning of death shall defeat you and lead you to your end"

Shoto: "Gallows, Cremation, Blixt! Listen here! Gallows, attacks, attack Grave Horn then Double Attack Tasuku, then Blixt and Cremation, attack him as well!"

As the three monsters nod in response, Gallows charges towards the prey he has defeated earlier, as he wraps his serpentine tail around the green dragon, crushing it till it disappears, as he then lunges at Tasuku and slashes at him

Tasuku: "Agh!"

Tasuku: 5 LP - 4 LP

Shoto: 6 LP - 7 LP

After Gallows' attack, it jumps away, to allow the other two Death Rulers to finish the job he has left for them, as Cremation lunges and throws its blades at Wonder Cop, hitting, as then the other Size 2 Death Ruler strikes him with its blade

Tasuku: "Aggghh!"

Tasuku: 4 LP - 1 LP

Shoto: "Double Attack!"

After dealing its first blow, Blixt soon turns around, as it throws its weapon near Tasuku, with lightning appearing about the Wonder Cop, causing Jack to look surprised and shout

Jack: "Tasuku!"

Tasuku: "I cast!"

Shoto: "No way..."

Tasuku: "Blue Dragon Shield!"

Announcer: "End of move"

Tasuku: 1 LP; Gauge: 5; R: Jackknife Dragon C: Empty L: Empty; Item: Dragonblade, Dragofearless; Hand: 2  
Shoto: 7 LP; Gauge 0; R: Death Ruler, Gallows "Kiba" C: Death Ruler, Blixt L: Death Ruler, Cremation; Item: Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw; Hand: 2

Announcer: "Your move"

Tasuku: "I must say, you're quite strong, Dark Fang...no, I shouldn't cal, you that now, Shoto Ara"

Shoto: "Huh?"

Tasuku: "Draw! Charge and draw!"

Tasuku: "First, I cast! Dragon Flame to destroy Blixt!"

A large fireball appears on Tasuku's hand, as he throws it at the monster in the center of Shoto's field, causing it to be covered in flames and gets destroyed

Tasuku: "Then I call to the left! Latale Shield Dragon!"

Shoto's Thoughts: "Incredible...he must of planned it all in advanced...no wonder he's good"

Tasuku: "Okay Jack, Latale! Let's attack Shoto!"

As the two monsters and fighter charge towards the Darkness Dragon World fighter, he holds onto a card in his hand, as Tasuku and Latale slash him, dealing damage at him in the process

Shoto: "Gh!"

Shoto: 7 LP - 3 LP

Jack: "Blade Terminate!"

Shoto: "I cast! Midnight Shadow!"

As Jack slashes him, Shoto barely avoids the attack, as he rolls away from the green armordragon's "Blade Terminate"

Shoto: "*huff* *puff* That was-"

Tasuku: "Final Phase!"

Shoto: "I knew it!" Shoto says, as he watches on Tasuku holding his impact in the air, as his Buddy Skill activates, when a large, scaly dragon hand grabs the handle of a sword, pulling it free from its chains with all its might

Tasuku: "Impact!" Tasuku shouts, as he holds his ace card in the air, as the gigantic sword is being held tightly by flames, as Tasuku swings his arm down "Gargantua...PUNISHER!" As he swings his arm down, the gargantuan sword swings down at the Blue eyed boy, who looks on and closes his eyes, before he gets hit, as the flag of the world he represents disappears

Announcer: "Game Over! Winner, Tasuku Ryuenji"

"Seems like I lost...I'm not surprised" Shoto says, as he gets up on his feet, before he continues to speak "After all, you are the Wonder Cop, someone who hasn't lost to any criminal fighters at all and you are strong as well"

"I could say the same thing to you as well. If I didn't have the Blue Dragon Shield earlier, I would of lost" Tasuku says, complimenting Shoto's strength, who closes his eyes and smiles in response

"Thanks, I appreciate hearing that from someone like you...anyway, I haven't answered your question yet, as to why I attacked all of the criminal fighters" Shoto puts his hands in his hoodie pockets and turns around, as he slowly walks off with his buddy monster "I guess you could say that I wanted to help you, that's all" those were the last words that Tasuku hears, as Dark Fang fully disappears from his view

"It's getting late now Tasuku. We should head back to Buddy Police HQ and report this" Jack tells his Buddy, who nods in response, before they head back to report on this incident

-Unknown Location-

"Tasuku Ryuenji and Jackknife Dragon...their bond is quite incredible, I should say..." A silhouetted person reviews the match that has happened between Tasuku and Shoto, as he continues to speak "Wouldn't you agree so?"

"I do not care about that bond they have formed...I only care about converting every monster from every world into my own army of Shadow Monsters and to bring destruction to all who oppose us" a evil voice says, as red and blue evil looking eyes appear behind the person, who laughs slightly

"Oh I know...I haven't forgotten about that...once we have converted these vessels into your allies...we shall start the corruption"

-End of Episode 5-

Thank you all for reading Episode. It has been a long time since I last uploaded an episode, since I have been busy with exams. But now that I'm back, I'll be able to work on Future Light a bit more, since it's summer holidays now. Anyway, I will see you all in Episode 6


End file.
